Trancending History
by Kistu
Summary: Two swords are in a constant struggle...thier struggles are remembered in legend...Disclaimer: I own nothing...period. It may continue if you guys like it. please R&R so i can improve. thanks


She stood mere feet from her massive opponent, her face serene and calm dispite the battlefield around them screaming and raging. She was clad in a gown of the purest of white silks, shimmering white hair cascading down he shoulders. In her hands she held a longsword, seemingly made of pure crystal, as easily as an man could wield his sword.

Her opponent stood glaring an equal distance away from her, His burning red eyes locked unto her pale blue. He stood crouched and gripping the hilt of a massive bastard-sword, Its own demonic eye glaring at the woman in white. Even in his current stance, he towered over the petite woman in white. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he curled back blackened lips, revealing twisted and darkened fangs. He was the first to break the silence between the two as he took a step forward.

"Woman, you stand between ME and POWER...Stand down and you may be my bride." The Demon's eyes flared at the last word to emphisize his point.

"Darkened one, you hold no power in your heart. But be still, I will not allow you to take people before their time." The woman's face does not change as she speaks, nor does her voice shift from what could be singing a beautiful song. "Surely you know what fate has commanded. You will not prevail, perhaps you should stand down darkened one."

"I CAN CHANGE WHAT FATE HAS WRITTEN!" The demon flares his massive leathery wings, launching himself at the woman, swinging his sword from overhead to crush his enemy. The woman slides easily from her base stance to block the demon and his massive sword with ease. "Even if i fail today, I will rise from power again and take what is mine."

"Then, Darkened one, My defence will last through the ages until you fall."

-------------------------------------------

A man leaps from his ship to board that of the enemy, drawing his white crystalline scimitar from his belt. He easily dodges the petty quarrels of the two ships' crews, and makes his way toward the captains cabin. Before the invading man reaches the cabin, the door is kicked open by an extremely large man holding in his hand a demonic looking battle-axe.

"we meet again..."the large man smirks as he advances on the invader.

"as will fate always..." the man is cut off as the eye opens on the large man's axe. "i guess you succumbed to it as well...Farewell friend."

The two men entered battle and Axe met Scimitar with unholy strength.

--------------------------------------------

the following dialouge is translated from japanese

"Miko, you know what that blade has done to others in the past." A young woman approaches another, eyes teary and caring, hands held out in pleading. "please, put it down and lets go home..."

"Aka, you do not wish to see father again?" The taller of the two points a katana at the other, the eyes on the side of the blade open to glare at its target. "This sword, will let me gather enough souls to raise him and we will live happily." As she speaks, the taller girl's eyes slowly shift to match those on her sword.

"Miko, it hurts me to do this but I love you and will not allow you to fall to the demons." Aka steps away from her sister and draws a pair of crystalline Psi from behind her. "I won't allow you to go any further"

--------------------------------------------

A Greek woman steps into a dark chapel and stands before the azure knight. "Nightmare, you have hurt far too many people. By the Gods I will stop you." Sophitia takes draws her sword and shield, taking the her practiced stance.

"More...Another soul closer to absolute power." The dark armored knight takes a step forward and Swings his sword in an upward path.

Sophitia dodges to the side and rushes her opponent with the sheild on her arm, slamming him in the head. Taking the knight's shock to her advantage, Sophitia lunges her short-sword toward his chest. Nightmare lets out a glee-filled, manic laugh as he twists his weight and grabs Sophitia by the head with his demonic arm. He hurls her body at a nearby wall, with ease like playing with a ragdoll, and grabs his broadsword again making an advance on his limp opponent. Upon reaching the body, Nightmare throws all of his weight into an overhead killing blow to his opponent.

"no chance..." Sophitia says as she rolls out of the way of his attack and lunges her sword into the soul edge itself.

With a scream from Nightmare, the soul edge shattered into two main peices and sent several metal fragments all around the world. The Azure knight collapsed to the ground, along with one half of what the soul edge once was. The next time the two would open their eyes, they would be waiting at the top of a mountain for any news of soul edge.

-----------------------------------------

Through time, Nightmare had reawoken and had begun collecting the peices of soul edge in order to make it whole again. After gathering as many as possible, Nightmare made his way bace to that darkened chapel. Upon arrival, Nightmare was met with the burning creature known as Inferno. The two met with terrible force, but it was after Inferno was struck down that the Soul Calibur resurfaced to the world. The other half of Soul Edge, as well as the Soul Calibur, was left stuck into the ground after the crumbling chapel had re-materialized to Nightmare.

"At last ,I will be complete again." Nightmare roared aloud as he stepped forward to grasp the hilt of the second half of soul edge.

"not...today..." Nightmare's opponent, previous to Inferno, Had staggered to the Soul Calibur and grasped the hilt. The frenchmen brought the sword back as it shifted into the shape of a rapier, and lunged the blade through the eye of the second soul edge. The frenchmen fainted as he let go of the Crystalline sword, but the long lost consciousness of Siegfried awoke within nightmare. Siegfried heard and saw what he had done as Nightmare over the last few years, and screamed as he threw down the Soul Edge and began tearing off the azure armor worn by nightmare.

After freeing himself from Nightmare's armor, Siegfried took the hilt of the Soul Calibur and Plunged it deeper into the eye. A white light engulfed the two swords and they were hidden from the world. Siegfried picked up rapheal and they headed off to go about their seperate lives; Seigfried set out to correct his sins done as Nightmare and Raphael was to go home and protect his daughter.

The armor worn by Nightmare, The remaining half of Soul Edge, as well as the Two Soul Swords locked away together, were all left alone...That is until a mysterious man weilding a scythe appeared...

"I told you dark one, You will never succeed. As long as you with to gather power, I will defend."


End file.
